Changes on social pattern, rapid technological advancement, increase in environmental awareness and progress on environmental concepts have made energy conservation and carbon reduction to become important issues and targets to achieve for most countries in the world. As a result, since the invention of a white light emitting diode (LED) and a white organic light emitting diode (OLED) in the 90's, a light emitting diode has become the best product for replacing a conventional light bulb because it is energy-saving, environmental friendly, mercury-free, compact, applicable in low temperature environments and directional. Moreover, it produces less light pollution and has a wide color gamut.
However, since the light emitting diode lighting devices in the market have its own optical characteristics and heat dissipation requirements, many of the light emitting diode lighting devices are custom-made, and cannot be massively produced in order to reduce the manufacturing costs. Furthermore, because the light and light holder of a custom-made light emitting diode lighting device are mostly fixed with each other by welding, when the light is out of order, the users have to ask the manufacturer to replace the light instead of replacing it themselves. And, it will be less desirable for users to buying light emitting diode lighting devices. Therefore, a way to design a light emitting diode lighting device which can be conveniently replaced by users is highly demanded for developers to provide.